Subaru Shinonome
|Level = 5|Affiliation = Neo Seven Maya's Kamijou Faction|Ability = |Appears In = Toaru Majutsu no Claves Subaru to Hinata}} is one of the Level 5 Espers in Neo Seven who became Claves' first best friend. And also the only one who knows and remembers the destruction of an entire timeline and reality itself from Z, and still survive to tell the tales of it by his own mysterious ability, Safe Point. He also one of the main protagonist in Subaru to Hinata. Appearance Subaru has short black hair and brown eyes. He is described to have an ordinary look and an evil gaze due to his sanpakugan. He usually wears the tracksuit that he was wearing when he was summoned but also had other outfits like the one that he wears an orange jacket with a white t-shirt and gray jeans. Personality Background Chronology Academy City Singularity Arc It is been told by Subaru himself that he's used his Save Point ability to 'reverse' the entire reality back to the 'checkpoint' (which is the arrival of Kamijou Touma and peoples from the past.) more than he could count since every time until Toaru Majutsu no Claves' current timeline all previous timelines and the reality itself was utterly destroyed and recreated into the 'utopia' by Z. This was later known as the truth since Z constantly referred to Subaru as 'Cockroach' since every time he achieved the reality warping skill and always known that every time he succeeded his quest and how Subaru reverses 'all of his work back to zero time and time again'. Abilities Esper abilities * : The Level 5 version of Tsuchimikado Motoharu's esper ability. Like the Level 0 version Motoharu possessed, this ability granted the user's regenerative factor, capable of healing wounds faster than the normal regeneration would. However, as of Subaru's case, he'd reached the 'pinnacle' version of this ability. Stated that the healing factor has reached the Low-Mid regeneration level, which granted potent healing, allowing for the critical and fatal wound to be rapidly repaired to restore the wielder's health. Minor injuries are restored easily, and even large missing portions of the body and destroyed vital organs like the heart can quickly be restored at the critical moment before death. :Targeting anything other than Subaru's head in order to destroy their brain is futile, requiring for a decisive strike to be landed in order to cause any true damage. It does have its limits in repairing the body, as he said that in the past loops he's been injected with a very lethal virus which lethal enough to 'neutralized' Auto-Rebirth's regeneration since the virus was a parasite in nature and that Auto-Rebirth's regenerative capability constantly destroyed its arm and leg but not the main threat. Making the disease unable to kill him, but also banned Auto-Rebirth regeneration since if he received more damage, the virus will slowly pierce through the antibody and poison the body. : :After he died and reset back to his checkpoint at the time, Subaru reluctantly volunteered the Academy City's 'Level Upper' program to increased his healing factor even higher and was successfully fulfilled his wish but didn't evolve him into Level 6 like any other scientists desire. Subaru's current healing factor was so high that it was at the Low-High regeneration level, which can regenerated himself to almost any kind of damage, if there's still a piece of body left, which no matter if it was an arm, a head, a strand of hair, or just a microscopic body cells the ability will automatically regenerate it back to an entire human body. Making him a really hard opponent to kill even without his Safe-Point ability. Safe Point * : Is the ability that Subaru Shinonome possessed since his birth, it is unknown how he received it but Aleister Crowley vaguely said that 'he's favored by a beyond being that was completely out of our apprehension and existences, and that being probably liked him enough to give this ability to him'. This ability granted Subaru a status of Reality Anchoring, which is an ability to completely immune to any reality warping abilities (like Z, Othinus's phase manipulation or Merodach's Imhullu) no matter how much it changes them. :Not only that, this ability also granted him the ability of Absolute Resurrection, which is the main function of this ability. Every time Subaru dies, it will not only rewinds time, but it also rewinds an entire existence (this includes different dimensions and the 'New World' of Kakeru's) back to its 'checkpoint', which is still currently unknown how it works. Subaru theorizes that the checkpoint will be the date where he would have enough time to prepare for the threats and problems he faces later on. He also stated that this is both a 'blessing' and 'curse' to him since it can help him fixed the problem the normal way can't (blessing) and also won't let him died no matter what, not even at old age (curse). :Every time this ability rewinds the existence back to its previous state, Subaru would mostly tell anyone what happen before he reverses the existence to the others since they didn't remember any of it. But, there's a chance that someone could recognize that they had already experienced this moment like a deja-vu, although it was a very rare occurrence. Magic Because of his Auto-Rebirth ability, like Motoharu, Subaru is one of the few espers who can use magic, but he's different to the others due that his healing factor was so high that the negative effects when Esper use Magic were completely nullified and he had no problem using it whatsoever. He's been learning about magical knowledge from Claves and the others from Necessarius to be proficient enough at that he could be said as the fully fledged Magician, although he still needs to train a lot more to be professional at it. Other abilities * Indomitable Will: Since he'd experienced a lot of worst moments and deaths due to his Safe Point ability, this psychologically hardened his willpower to the point that he's unable to experienced fear anymore, neither the fear of death or many of its variations. * Expert Inquisitor: Subaru is adept in the use of interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to outright torture. * Peak Human Conditioning: As he knows that he doesn't have many advantages more than his healing factor and absolute resurrection. Subaru then undergoes through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Subaru is represented as the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at the peak of human potential. Subaru began his physical and mental conditioning with the Skill-Out and by himself when he was 8 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 9. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 15. Since the age of 13, Subaru has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/nonportable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Subaru being able to perform amazing physical feats is due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. ** Peak Human Strength: In terms of brute strength, Subaru is one of the strongest humans alive. He can break steel chains and cuffs, support a ceiling that weighed over 1000lbs, bent steel metal bars with his hands. Subaru even punched a SWAT officer through a brick wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively, that a master martial artist such as Hayato Furinji comments that Subaru "hits harder than most martial artists with superhuman strength." During his exercise regimes, Subaru regularly bench-presses at least 1000Ibs. Using highly effective muscle control, Subaru can apply near superhuman force in his physical attacks, able to overpower Rensa and Robot Golems. ** Peak Human Reflexes: Subaru's reflexes are practically superhuman. He is able to quickly react to simultaneous attacks of multiple enemies, evade gunfire. ** Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. In combat he is extremely agile and evasive, supplementing his strength with sheer speed to defeat his enemies, he could even match the Master martial artist Hayato's superhuman speed in combat. ** Peak Human Endurance: His endurance is at the highest peak of human potential augmented with his iron forged Will allow him to tolerate massive amount of physical pain, his stamina was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. ** Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He is capable of completing a triple somersault. * Expert Acrobat: Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability .He is particularly skilled in Parkour. * Master Martial Artist: Subaru is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 10 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Jujitsu, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Boxing, and Ninjutsu. ** Weapon Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Kanzaki Kaori, his proficiency in Jui Jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons because of his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. ** Master of Stealth: His ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high-security facilities with ease and without being detected. ** Expert Marksman: Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Subaru almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. * Genius Intellect: (Subaru's IQ is possibly well over 200; it is estimated to be 192) Subaru is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. This is mostly used to create a plan based by his knowledge from previous loops. * Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry, and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained, even more, degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. ** Multi-Lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. ** Lips-reading: He had learned lips-reading. ** Master Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the faction and Neo Seven itself. ** Escapologist: He has been described as one of the best escape artists. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds and remarked afterward that the time was way too slow for him. ** Crack Pilot: Has been seen flying the various versions of Academy City's aircraft with ease and flying a helicopter. ** Expert Tracker: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). ** Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 17. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 18. Subaru has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are Natsuki Kenichi, Tokyo Asami, and Mr. Immortal. ** Expert Mechanic and Driver: Subaru is proficient at combat driving. He has also pioneered improved vehicle designs. In addition, he has been trained and is proficient in basic vehicular operations. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Espers Category:Level 5 Espers Category:Maya's Kamijou Faction Members Category:Neo Seven Members